FATE
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/yaoi/oneshoot/romance


**FATE**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang memasukki toko kue. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku mengawali cerita ini dengan kalimat 'pada suatu hari…' padahal ini bukan semacam kisah pengantar tidur seperti cinderlella dan pangerannya. Biarlah… karena nantinya, aku dapat menuliskan kalimat 'dan mereka bahagia selamanya…' seperti dalam lembaran kisah cinta abadi.

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang memasuki toko kue. Ah, hari ini dia harus mengambilkan kue pesanan milik Yoochun, sahabatnya.

"Ajhuma, aku ingin mengambil kue ini," katanya pada seorang wanita sambil mengulurkan secarik kertas.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Matanya sedang sibuk mengamati kue-kue cantik yang tertata dalam rak kaca itu saat didengarnya sebuah suara.

"Ajhumaaa Jongie dataaang!"

Teriakan itu terdengar begitu semangat. Membuat Yunho mau tidak mau menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aigoo… Kau sudah datang, hari ini ingin yang mana?" tanya seorang wanita, salah satu pegawai toko ini.

Dia tertawa renyah "Fruit Coklat Cake ne?"

DEG

Mata musang laki-laki itu seakan terpaku. Ia tau laki-laki itu namja. Tapi keindahannya dapat memikat dalam sekejap. Tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu, mata doe yang berbinar-binar, ah… benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Gomawo Ajhuma,"

Dan hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu kaca, laki-laki itu masih terpaku. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar. Mengabaikan wanita yang sudah mengambilkan pesanannya. Mata musang itu menatap sekeliling toko kue itu. namun sosok itu seperti lenyap begitu saja. Ah… cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh?!

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jung Yunho. Laki-laki bermata musang itu sedang berdiri bersandar di sebuah pilar sambil menatap bosan. Ia sedang terjebak di dalam pesta ulang tahun perusahaan milik Appanya. Tangannya memutar-mutar gelas winenya dengan bosan. Ia tidak suka pesta, terlihat jelas bukan.

DEG

Mata musang itu terpaku. Tertambat pada satu sosok di sana. Hei, ia tidak salah lihat bukan? Bukankah itu namja yang dilihatnya di toko kue beberapa bulan yang lalu? Sejenak Yunho menatap sosok itu.

Dia sedang tersenyum pada seseorang yang menyapanya… Warna rambutnya juga berubah jadi hitam karena kalau Yunho tidak salah, sebelumnya warna almond. Tanpa ragu lagi, Yunho melangkah menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap lekat namja itu.

Dia tersenyum manis "Ne, "

Ah, suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho,"

Mata doe itu sedikit membulat "Kau… putra Tuan Jung?!"

"Ne, ada masalah?"

"Aniyo…" dia tersenyum manis lagi "Kim Jeje imnida,"

"Aku pernah melihatmu di toko kue, kau terlihat sangat ceria. Dan tidak percaya melihatmu lagi di sini. Sepertinya ini takdir bukan?" senyum Yunho.

"Mungkin…"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

3 years later…

"JJ (baca: Jiji) sayaang!" teriak suara bass itu dari dalam kamar.

Ckreek…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seorang namja cantik keluar dari dalamnya hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja yang kebesaran. Namja itu langsung menghampiri pemilik suara bass yang saat ini sibuk mengancingkan kancing lengan kemejanya. Diraihnya sebuah dasi di atas meja lalu dipakaikannya pada namja itu.

"Kau ada lembur hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan berusaha mempercepat pekerjaanku,"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum "Akan kuantarkan makan siang ke kantormu, jangan makan di luar ne?"

Yunho tersenyum "Nee…" jawabnya sambil mengecup hidung namjanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai,"

"Wajahmu pucat JJ, apa kau baik-baik saja?" jemari Yunho menyusuri wajah pucat itu.

"Gwenchanae, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah,"

"Araseo… Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Kau istirahat saja,"

Jeje mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata saat yunho menunduk, memanggut bibirnya lembut sebelum laki-laki itu pergi.

Terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri bukan? Ah… jangan salah, mereka belum menikah. Mereka hanya baru bertunangan. Tapi sejak Yunho menggantikan Appanya untuk mengurus perusahaan, ia membeli rumah sendiri dan tinggal bersama namja cantik itu. Namja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Kepala Jeje terasa pusing saat ia berada di dalam lift. Nafasnya sedikit berderu tidak teratur. Apa dia sakit? Dengan langkah paksa, namja itu berjalan ke ruangan Yunho.

Senyum Yunho mengembang saat melihat namjanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Jeje. Membawanya ke sofa lalu menariknya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau bawa apa kali ini?"

"Tumis daging, kau suka?"

"Tentu saja,"

Jeje membuka bekal yang dibawanya lalu mulai menyuapi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan sayang?"

Jeje menggeleng pelan "Aku masih kenyang," senyumnya.

"Wajahmu masih pucat, sebaiknya kau minum obat," jemari Yunho mengelus rambut hitam itu.

Jeje mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Jja, habiskan makanmu. Aaa…"

Yunho menerima suapan-suapan itu dengan senyum lebar. Ah, ia ingin seperti ini selamanya bersama namjanya.

Cup…

Eh?

"Bibirmu belepotan," bisik Jeje sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan," balas Yunho sambil menarik tengkuk namja cantik itu.

"Mmmhh…"

Keduanya reflek menutup mata saat bibir mereka bertaut. Saling menghisap dan melumat dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang ada.

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke dokter?" tanya Yunho cemas saat melihat kekasihnya terbaring di tempat tidur.

Jeje menggeleng pelan "Aku benci rumah sakit,"

"Tapi kondisimu sangat lemah…"

"Biar ku telepone Junsu nanti, kau pergilah ke kantor. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku hanya lelah,"

"Tapi…"

"Yun… Aku baik-baik saja,"

Yunho tersenyum paksa. Ia mengecup kening laki-laki itu "Telepone aku kalau terjadi sesuatu,"

Jeje mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Yunho mengecup bibir laki-laki itu sedikit lebih lama "Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya lembut.

**.**

**.**

"Su-ie, bisa kau pergi ke rumah? … Aniyo… Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan kesehatanku, … Baiklah, kutunggu kau nanti. Gomawo…"

Jeje menghembuskan nafas sambil menatap ponsel itu. Kenapa beberapa bulan terakhir ini kondisinya semakin lemah? Padahal ia sudah membatasi aktivitas malamnya dengan Yunho. Tiba-tiba namja itu teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dihubunginya nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo… Bagaimana perkembangannya? …Masih belum ada hasilnya juga? …Baiklah… Teruslah berusaha, aku ingin kau menemukannya secepatnya,"

Jeje melewati hari itu dengan bosan. Ia hanya menonton tivi atau sekedar menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia mencoba untuk bangun dan berjalan.

Namja cantik itu bangun dari tidurnya saat bell rumahnya berbunyi. Ia menekan remot hitam dan otomatis pintu depan itu terbuka. Sangat canggih eoh? Rumah itu memang terlihat minimalis, tapi siapa sangka dalamnya penuh dengan alat-alat canggih.

"HYUUUNG KAU DIMANA?"

Pekikan lumba-lumba itu terdengar nyaring. Tidak lama, terdengar pintu ketukan di kamar Jeje. Namja itu kembali mengambil remot hitam itu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ckeleek…

"Hyung?"

"Aku disini,"

"Ah, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junsu, teman Yunho yang menjadi dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit seoul.

"Aku tidak tau, beberapa bulan ini kondisiku lemah,"

"Tunggu, biar kuperiksa,"

Jeje hanya diam membiarkan Junsu memeriksanya. Kening dokter itu berkerut-kerut beberapa kali.

"Hyung, bisa kau ke rumah sakit besok?"

Jeje mengernyit "Kau tau aku benci rumah sakit Su-ie,"

"Sekali saja Hyung… "

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku harus memeriksamu di lab, kau bisa?"

"Baiklah…"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Kanker otak stadium empat!"

"…"

"Kenapa bisa separah ini Hyung?!"

Jeje masih terpaku mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa menjalani teraphy hyung,"

Dia menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang su-ie, ini terlalu tiba-tiba…"

"Kau ingin memberitahu Yunho Hyung?"

"Aniya! Jangan! Jangan beritahu Yunho,"

"Tapi_"

"Kumohoon…"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Beri aku waktu…"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

6 month later…

Yunho terus memandangi namja yang masih tidur itu. Bibirnya terus tersenyum. Ia bahagia, sangat. Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi sehalus kapas itu.

"Ung~" namja cantik itu bergerak pelan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" bisik Yunho lembut.

Jeje tersenyum sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Yunho, mempererat pelukannya. Sementara Yunho membelai kepala itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Jeje menggeliat pelan, "Yun berbaliklah,"

"Wae?"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi,"

"Pergi saja,"

"Yuun~" rengeknya pelan membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

Namja itu mengecup bibir merah Jeje lalu berbalik. Ah, Jejenya tetap sama. Tidak ingin Yunho menatap langsung tubuh polosnya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya saat terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jeje di atas nakhast berbunyi. Diambilnya benda itu. keningnya berkerut saat melihat nama Junsu. Lalu di bukanya pesan yang masuk itu.

'_Hyung, ini sudah enam bulan lebih dan kau belum melakukan apa-apa. Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati? Kanker otakmu bisa semakin parah. Hyung kumohoon… Setidaknya kau harus berusaha demi Yunho Hyung,'_

Mata Yunho membelak membaca pesan itu. Apa Junsu sedang bercanda? Tanpa ragu lagi dihubunginya namja pantat bebek itu.

"Hyung!" seru Junsu saat ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ini aku Su-ie,"

Terdengar suara hening sejenak "Yu-yunho Hyung?"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

.

Jeje baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk di tepi ranjang mereka. Namja tampan itu sudah memakai celananya. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeje.

"Junsu mengirim pesan padamu,"

DEG

Jantung Jeje terasa berhenti. Pelan, tangannya terlurur meraih ponselnya dalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Ia membaca pesan itu dan seketika tercekat.

"Yun…" lirihnya. Matanya mulai memanas.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" lirih Yunho sambil mengangkat wajah. Tampak jelas sarat kesedihan di matanya.

"Aku…" Jeje tidak mampu berkata. Dadanya terasa sesak. Badannya tiba-tiba saja berbalik ingin pergi dari situ. Tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis.

SET

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA?" teriak Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jeje untuk berbalik.

"Yun…"

"Kenapa?"

TES…

Jeje tertegun saat melihat tetes darah berwarna merah itu jatuh di lengannya. Tangannya yang bebas otomatis menyentuh hidungnya. Basah.

"JJ… Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" kata Yunho panik.

Air mata jeje mengalir. Perlahan kemudian tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja.

"JJ!"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho menggenggam erat jari-jari itu. Menekankannya ke dalam pipinya. "Buka matamu sayang…" bisiknya pelan, namun yang menjawab hanya suara detak jantung dari alat penunjuk detak jantung itu.

Namja itu mencium tangan Jeje lama, menghirup wanginya. Ia belum beranjak sedetik pun dari samping namja cantik itu.

"Eung~" suara itu menyadarkan Yunho.

Tubuh Jeje bergerak pelan, perlahan matanya mengerjap dan terbuka.

"Honey…"

"Yunh…"

"Ssst… Kau jangan bicara dulu, biar kupanggil suster,"

Seorang perawat memeriksa keadaan Jeje "Kondisinya sudah stabil tuan," katanya dibalas anggukan Yunho.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan kami,"

"Baik,"

"Aku tidak di rumah sakit?" tanya Jeje lemah.

Yunho tersenyum "Bukankah kau benci rumah sakit? Aku meminta agar kau dirawat di rumah dan membawa semua alat-alat rumah sakit kemari,"

Jeje tersenyum lemah "Gomawo…"

"I love you…"

"I love you more…"

"Junsu akan kemari sebentar lagi, kau istirahatlah. Aku akan ada di sini,"

"Kau harus bekerja sayang,"

"Ani, aku akan bekerja di sini… Agar aku bisa menjagamu,"

"Mianhae…"

"Ssshh… Jangan menangis," jemari Yunho mengusap tetes bening yang mengalir itu "Kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jeje sedikit lama "Tidurlah… bisiknya,"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

'_Sudah terlambat Hyung. Penyakit Jeje Hyung sudah memasuki tahap stadium akhir. Kalaupun dilakukan teraphy sekarang, itu akan percuma. Saraf otaknya sudah banyak yang mati,'_

Yunho terkulai lemas bersandar dinding. Kata-kata Junsu tadi seakan menutup seluruh harapannya. Sesak… Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia hanya punya Jeje. Ibunya sudah pergi saat ia masih kecil, dan ayahnya seorang gila pekerja. Dan sekarang, tuhan seolah tidak mengijinkan Yunho untuk tidak sendirian lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan honey…" lirihnya dalam isak, tanpa ada satupun yang tau.

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Sudah hampir sebulan jeje menjalani perawatan. Yunho tau, meskipun namja itu sedih, tapi bibirnya terus tersenyum padanya. Dan Yunho juga akan selalu tersenyum di depannya. Mereka tidak ingin melewati hari itu dengan tangisan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?"

Jeje tersenyum saat melihat Yunho mengelus poninya "Yunho ah, kuberitahu kau sesuatu…"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidurlah,"

Yunho naik ke ranjang yang sedikit lebar itu. Meraih tubuh Jeje dan mendekapnya. Memberikan kehangatan.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang keluargaku…"

"Mmm?"

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan putra kandung Appa dan Eommaku…"

"Jjinja?"

"Keluargaku, mengalami kecelakaan saat aku masih umur sembilan tahun. Saat itu kami sedang menuju rumah kakek di Chungnam. Saat itu hujan deras. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana ceritanya, yang kutau saat itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terguncang keras. Aku sempat merasakan tubuhku melayang kemudian terhempas ke dalam air dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Appa dan Eomma angkatku mengatakan kalau mereka menemukanku di pinggir sungai saat berlibur ke bukit daerah pinggir Chungnam. Mereka menolongku kemudian merawatku, menganggapku seperti anak mereka. Aku berusaha belajar mandiri. Aku mencari informasi tentang keluargaku.

Aku pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenekku. Ternyata mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku mencari berita tentang kecelakaan kami dan mendatangi rumah sakit tempat mereka dibawa saat itu.

Mereka meninggal setelah mengalami koma beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu. Tapi tidak dengan adikku…"

"Adik?"

"Ya, saudaraku. Adikku. Dia selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak tau dia ada dimana saat ini. Ada beberapa yang mengatakan kalau Jaejongie diadopsi oleh seorang dokter dari rumah sakit itu yang sekarang sedang pensiun. Karena itu aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini dulu? Aku bisa membantumu mencarinya,"

Jeje menggeleng pelan "Kau sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot,"

Yunho mengecup kening Jeje. Ah, namja ini sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tadi pagi aku menerima telepone dari orang itu. Dia sudah menemukan alamatnya Yunho ah. Ternyata beberapa tahun ini Jaejoongie ada di Jepang, karena Appa angkatnya mendapat tugas di sana. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku sudah menyuruh orang itu untuk menemui Jaejoongie. Menyampaikan pesanku agar dia datang kemari. Yunho ah… Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu…"

"Tentu, apapun untukmu sayang,"

"Aku ingin Jaejoongie tinggal disini… Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," senyum Yunho.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong Yunho ah… Aku ingin bertemu dengannya kalau dia datang kemari,"

"Sure honey… Apapun untukmu…"

"Gomawo…"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Bell rumah itu berbunyi saat Yunho sedang menatap namjanya yang tertidur pulas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

Ckreek…

"A-anyeong…"

Mata Yunho membelak. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Apa ini rumah Kim Jeje?" tanyanya.

Demi tuhan, apa Yunho sedang bermimpi saat ini? Mata doe itu… Bibir cherry itu… Hanya saja rambut itu berwarna almond. Dia benar-benar seperti duplikat Jejenya. Kenapa Jeje tidak mengatakan kalau ternyata adiknya itu memiliki wajah sama sepertinya. Saudara kembarnya.

"Apa aku salah rumah? Mmm… mianhae…"

"Ani!" jawab Yunho cepat masih menatap lekat makhluk itu.

"Jadi benar ini rumah Jeje Hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan "Masuklah…"

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kau boleh memanggilku Jongie. Apa kau teman hyungku?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar celotehan itu. Ah, dia sangat berbeda dengan Jeje yang lebih tenang.

"Duduklah, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku adalah tunangan Hyungmu,"

Mata itu membulat sempurna "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, dimana Hyung? Changmin bilang Hyung ingin bertemu denganku, benarkah? Aku sangat senang sampai sesak rasanya,"

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ah, namja ini sangat bersemangat.

DEG

Yunho tersentak.

Rambut almond itu…

Suara ceria itu…

Mata yang berbinar itu…

'Ajhumaaa Jongie dataaang!'

'Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kau boleh memanggilku Jongie,'

Oh dear…

Apakah itu berarti… Cinta pertamanya dulu adalah Kim Jaejoong? Bukan Kim Jeje?

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Yunho berdetak begitu cepat.

"Yunnie! Yunnie ya!"

"Ne?" Yunho mengerjap pelan.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya "Kau melamun,"

"Mi-mianhae… Tunggu, kau memanggilku apa tadi?!"

"Yunnie… Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?"

Oh tidak, sinar mata itu meredup.

"Aniya, aku suka. Sangat menyukainya,"

Senyum itu mengembang "Gomawo… Lalu dimana Hyung?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak "Dia sedang tidur…"

"Apa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut,"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti yunho yang membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

Yunho membuka pelan kamar itu, memperlihatkan seseorang yang tengah terlelap.

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit. Kenapa kamar itu seperti kamar di rumah sakit?! "Hyung kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

"Hueeee…"

"Ssst… Jongie jangan menangis,"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi Hyung… "

"Dengar," Yunho meraih wajah yang basah oleh air mata itu "Kalau Jongie menangis, Jeje Hyung pasti sedih. Jadi Jongie tidak boleh nangis, ne?!"

Mata bulat yang basah itu mengerjap. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Melihat Yunho dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya gugup.

"God boy!" Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Well, dia tetap menggemaskan dalam keadaan menangis sekalipun.

"Tuan Jung, Tuan Jeje mencari anda," kata Yoon Hye, perawat itu.

"Ne, kamsahamnida," Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong "Ayo, kau ingin bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

Jeje tersenyum melihat yunho yang menghampirinya. Laki-laki itu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Tangan Jeje terulur menyentuh wajah tampan itu "Aku memimpikanmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne…"

"JJ, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu sayang,"

"Eum? Siapa?"

"H-hyung…"

Mata doe itu melebar tidak percaya menatap potret yang mirip dirinya itu "Jongie?"

"Hyuuuung…"

Bruuk…

Jeje tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menubruk dirinya, memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak berubah eoh?" namja itu tertawa kecil.

"Bogoshipo Hyung… hiks…"

"Ssst jangan menangis…"

Perlahan, kaki Yunho melangkah mundur. Membiarkan saudara itu saling berbagi. ia menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyung Eomma Appa… hiks…"

"Mereka sudah bahagia di surga, Jongie tidak boleh menangis ne?!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia ingat kata-kata yunho yang melarangnya untuk menangis di depan namja itu.

"jongie… boleh hyung minta sesuatu?"

"Ne,"

"Jongie mau tinggal di sini? Hyung ingin Jongie tinggal di sini,"

Mata itu mengerjap kemudian mengangguk "Hyung tenang saja, Jongie akan menemani hyung di sini,"

Jeje tersenyum mendengarnya "Jongie sudah bertemu Yunho ne?! Bagaimana dia?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lucu "Eng…"

"Apa dia tampan?"

Deg deg deg…

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat mengingat wajah namja itu. Tapi Yunho adalah milik Hyungnya. Sekali lagi ia mengangguk "Hyung pintar mencari pacar heheh…" kekehnya.

Jeje tersenyum "Apa jongie menyukainya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi "Yunnie orang yang baik, pasti bisa menjaga Hyung…"

Ah, Jaejoongnya masih tetap saja polos. Jeje mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut coklat almond itu "Apa Jongie sudah tau kalau Hyung sakit?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu "Hyung tidak boleh pergi…"

"Aniya… Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana…"

"jjinja?"

Jeje mengangguk pelan "hyung akan selalu menjaga jongie dari surga. Seperti Eomma Appa, dan menyampaikan doa Jongie kepada tuhan."

"Tapi Jongie nanti sendiri Hyung…"

"Masih ada Yunho. Jongie, Hyung ingin agar Jongie berjanji pada Hyung,"

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Jongie berjanji akan terus tinggal di sini ne? Menjaga Yunho dan selalu berada di sisinya,"

"Tapi Hyung_"

"Hyung belum selesai. Jongie harus berjanji akan merawat Yunho, membuatnya selalu tersenyum, dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya seperti Hyung. Jongie juga harus mengusir wanita-wanita yang mendekati Yunho, jangan biarkan dia genit pada orang lain ne?!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Yunnie genit?"

Jeje tersenyum "Aniya… Tapi wanita-wanita itu yang genit. Ini permintaan terakhir Hyung, Jongie mau berjanji bukan?"

Meskipun ragu, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya "Jongie janji…"

"Good boy, sekarang peluk Hyung!"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Well, rumah itu terasa lebih ramai kini. Namja ceria itu tidak pernah bisa diam. Dia juga selalu memasak dan membuat kue-kue.

Jeje tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tengah menggoda Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu sedang menarik-narik boneka gajah kembarannya itu. Membuat yang punya menjerit-jerit.

"Jongie nggak mau masak kalau Yunnie nakal!" teriaknya lantang.

Yunho tergelak "Aku bisa pesan diluar!"

"Pokoknya kalau Yunnie sentuh Boochang lagi, Jongie nggak mau ngomong sama Yunnie!"

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur! Ini sudah malam,"

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari menghampiri Jeje "Jongie tidur dulu Hyung," dikecupnya pipi namja itu.

"Jaljayo…" bisik Jeje.

"Yunnie Bear jeleeek!" teriaknya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"YAA!"

Jeje tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Nappeun eoh? Berhenti menertawaiku sayang!"

"Kau lucu,"

"Aku tampan!"

"Yeah…"

"Jja, sudah waktunya tidur," kata Yunho sambil naik ke ranjang Jeje.

"Aku sangat bahagia Yunho ah…"

"Aku juga…" bisik Yunho sambil menyeruakkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Jeje. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang itu erat.

"Yun… Berjanjilah kepadaku,"

"Aniya!" jawab Yunho langsung tanpa bergerak.

"Yaa, kau bilang kau akan menuruti semua keinginanku,"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau,"

Jeje terdiam. Bibirnya tersenyum "Yuun…"

"Mmm?"

"Berjanji atau aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu selamanya,"

"Kau mengancamku eoh?"

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Tapi sejak awal kau sudah mencintainya. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau mengatakan kalau kau pernah melihatku di toko kue dan sangat ceria. Saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, aku sadar kalau bukan aku yang kau maksud… Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong benar?! Seperti katamu dulu, sepertinya ini takdir…"

"….."

"Karena itu aku ingin kau berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya. Berada di sisinya,"

"…."

"Berjanjilah padaku, kumohon…"

"Aku berjanji…" lirih Yunho.

"Lihat saja, kalau kau mengingkarinya aku akan menghantuimu setiap malam,"

Yunho tertawa sambil menatap Jeje. Dielusnya pipi halus itu "Kau malaikat terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku…"

Jeje memejamkan matanya saat namja itu mengecup bibirnya. Mereka diam sejenak. Kemudian Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir namja cantik itu bergantian. Menekannya dalam.

"Mmhh…" Jeje melenguh pelan. Ia merasakah banyak hal pada ciuman yunho kali ini. Cinta, keraguan, kebimbangan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Namja itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dibukanya bibir Jeje kemudian memasukkan lidahnya. Menukar saliva mereka. Jeje membalas gerakan lidah Yunho dalam mulutnya. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Hingga Jeje kehabisan nafas, Yunho terpaksa menyudahinya.

Ia mengusap saliva yang meluber di sudut bibir Jeje dengan lembut "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga…"

Dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir itu kemudian Yunho menyeruakkan lagi wajahnya pada leher Jeje. Menyesap aromanya. Memeluknya erat sambil memejamkan mata.

Jeje tersenyum melihatnya. Namja itu mengusap-usap pelan kepala Yunho kemudian mengecup keningnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Perlahan, air mata itu mengalir lewat sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak. Ia ingin mengajak Yunho dan Hyungnya makan. Tapi melihat mereka masih tidur, membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dan jadinya dia duduk melamun di meja makan ini.

Yunho pasti sangat mencintai Hyungnya… Bahkan dia rela tidak pergi ke kantor hanya untuk menemani Hyungnya.

"Anda sedang apa tuan?"

"Yoon ah, temani aku makan ne?! Bagaimana kesehatan Hyung?!"

"Sampai kemarin kondisinya masih stabil, tapi penyakitnya sudah semakin parah,"

"Apa Hyung benar-benar akan pergi?"

Yoon Hye hanya tersenyum "Keep praying…"

**.**

**.**

Yunho menggeliat pelan. Ia sudah bangun, tapi enggan membuka mata. Ia menghirup aroma manis namja itu sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Hening…

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho terdiam. Bukankah ini terasa aneh?

Laki-laki itu tersentak seketika. Ia langsung bangun dan terbelak melihat layar monitor yang menampilkan garis lurus.

"Honey?" panggilnya sambil menggoyang lengan Jeje "Sayang bangunlah!"

Sunyi…

"JJ sayang… Buka matamu! JJ!" Yunho meraih tubuh itu, mendekapnya "JJ kumohon… Buka matamu sayang… JJ kau mendengarku bukan? Jangan seperti ini Honey!" isak Yunho.

"Saranghae…" lirih Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh itu.

Ckreeek…

"HYUUNG!"

Dan pada akhirnya, tuhanlah yang menentukan. Sekeras apapun jeritanmu, waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali ke masa lalu.

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Setelah pemakaman Jeje, Yunho terus menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dua hari ini. Dia hanya keluar untuk makan saja. Itu pun karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong yang sudah memasak untuknya.

Jaejoong termenung di kamarnya "Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan? Yunnie sangat sedih…" lirihnya sambil menatap foto Jeje.

Ia ingin Yunho tertawa lagi. Tidak apa-apa Yunho menggodanya, asalkan Yunho tidak sedih lagi "Aku berjanji kepadamu Hyung… Akan kubuat dia tertawa,"

**.**

**.**

"YUNNIEE! IRONAAA!" teriakan melengking itu memenuhi kamar Yunho.

"Uugh…" yunho menggeliat malas.

"Bangun atau kusiram kau dengan air!"

Dengan terpaksa Yunho membuka matanya "Ada apa Jongie?"

"Mulai saat ini Yunnie tidak boleh terus ada di kamar lagi! Palli! Hari ini Jongie ingin ke kebun binatang, temani Jongie!"

"Mwo?"

"Yunnie nggak mau? Hiks…"

"Hiyaa jangan nangis! Baik, baik kita ke kebun binatang ne?!"

"Neee! Cepat mandi, Jongie bikin sarapan dulu!" seru namja itu ceria sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya "Jangan khawatir Honey, aku akan selalu menjaganya…" bisik Yunho pelan.

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

3 month later…

"BOO!"

"NE, NE! SEBENTAR!"

Drap drap drap…

Braaak…

Jaejoong masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri namja bermata musang itu. Jari-jari lentik itu langsung memasangkan dasi di leher Yunho.

"Kau masak apa hemm?"

"Sup ayam kesukaanmu," jawab Jaejoong "Nah, sudah selesai! Jja, kita sarapan sama-sama!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat namja yang sedang berceloteh sambil makan itu. Ah… Kim Jaejoong benar-benar namja yang menarik. Mereka benar-benar berbeda, namun sama-sama seperti malaikat.

"Aku sudah selesai,"

"Ne, ini tasmu,"

"Hati-hati dirumah ne boo,"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Yunnie nggak boleh genit sama wanita ne?!"

Eoh?

"Mwo? Aku tidak pernah!"

"Pokoknya kalau ada wanita yang genit sama Yunnie, Jongie akan usir mereka! Kata Hyung, Jongie harus mengusirnya!"

Yunho tergelak "Jangan khawatir ne, Yunnie tau itu…"

Cup…

Mata doe itu membulat saat Yunho mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi!" Yunho terkekeh sambil berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan namja itu dalam keterpakuannya.

Bibir cherry itu tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup. Mendadak wajahnya terasa panas.

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yoo yunho! Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang,"

Yunho yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya menoleh, menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Aniyo..." jawab yoochun sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa "Ah, aku baru ingat Yun. Beberapa hari yang lalu kebetulan aku sedang belanja di supermarket. Dan aku melihatmu bersama Jeje. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Yunho tersenyum "Dia Kim Jaejoong. Saudara kembar JJ,"

"Saudara kembar?"

"Ne, sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya,"

"Ah, jangan katakan kalau..."

"Yoochun ah, apa kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada namja yang kulihat di toko kue?!"

"Namja yang sangat ceria?! Tentu aku ingat, dia... Kim Jaejoong bukan?!"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Yunho terkejut.

"Aku baru menyadarinya saat mengenal Jeje. Dia pribadi yang hangat, berbeda dengan yang kau ceritakan di toko kue itu. Jadi aku merasa kalau mereka orang yang berbeda... Kalau begitu cinta pertamamu itu sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong?!"

"Kau benar..."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah... Aku mencintai JJ, sangat. Walaupun aku tau ternyata bukan dia cinta pertamaku, tapi aku mencintainya. Tapi aku juga sering merasa aneh kalau bersama Jongie, sekarang setiap aku menatap dirinya, jantungku sepertinya berdetak sangat cepat,"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya "Well, aku menantikan undangan pernikahanmu Tuan Jung,"

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Haaatsiiin..."

"Aiiish... Sudah kubilang pakai jaket dan syal! Ini sudah masuk musim dingin Yunnie, kau bisa sakit!" omel namja itu sambil membantu Yunho meminum coklat panas.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Jaejoong sangat perhatian. Bedanya ia lebih banyak berbicara. Dan Yunho menyukai celoteh itu.

"Dingin boo..."

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan selimut lagi!" Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir coklat itu di meja lalu beranjak hendak mengambil selimut.

SET

Eh?

Greeep...

"Seperti ini lebih hangat..."

"Yu-yunnie... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho gugup sambil mencoba beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Diamlah..." bisik Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. Nafas Yunho yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Aku ingin seperti selamanya Boo..."

"Y-ye?"

"Bolehkah aku menepati janjiku pada Hyungmu? Agar selalu menjagamu dan berada di sisimu..."

"Itu..."

"Dalam ikatan pernikahan,"

"Mwo?" mata Jaejoong membelak. Ia ingin menatap namja itu tapi pelukan Yunho terlalu erat. Mengurung tubuhnya.

"Would you?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?!"

"Mmm.. Kau ingin mendengar sebuah kisah?!"

"Apa itu?"

Bibir Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya.

"Jadi... Orang itu adalah aku?!"

"Ne... Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat kau datang ke rumah ini. Cinta pertamaku adalah Kim Jaejoong..."

"Tapi kau mencintai Hyung Yunnie..."

"Benar, aku memang mencintai Hyungmu. Tapi sebenarnya sejak awal aku juga sudah mencintaimu. Ada sebuah ruang kosong yang hanya milikmu Boo... Kau tau? Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat melihatmu... Jadi, aku ingin kau mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan cintamu, bisakah?"

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyamakanku dengan Hyung,"

Yunho melepas pelukannya. Memegang wajah chubi itu dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya "Aku tau kalian berbeda sayang, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu JJ. Tidak pernah..."

Mata doe itu menatap intens.

"Takdir itu tidak tertebak Boo... Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi di detik selanjutnya. Mungkin ini juga takdir yang ditentukan tuhan... Dia mempertemukanku dengan Hyungmu melalui kau dan dia juga mempertemukanku denganmu melalui Hyungmu. Aku ingin menjalani kisah ini denganmu..."

Bibir Jaejoong mengembang "I do Yunnie..."

"Kau serius?"

"I do Yunnie Bear..."

Yunho tersenyum. Jemarinya meraih wajah itu kemudian mendekat. Mengecup lembut bibir itu kemudian melumatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Yunho.

"Aku juga..."

'Hyung, gomawo...'

**.**

**FATE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

WELL, bukankah takdir itu tidak tertebak? Dan kau tidak akan pernah tau sebelum menjalaninya hingga akhir. Pada akhirnya takdir tetap mengikat mereka, dan seperti dalam lembar kisah cinta lainnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya...


End file.
